1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coated paperboard carton packaging machines, and generally, to a carton loader apparatus for these machines. The invention is particularly concerned with a carton jam detection means which is adapted to create a signal if a carton jam occurs, and wherein the carton jam signal is monitored by a suitable control system for stopping the carton loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the coated paperboard carton packaging art to provide a carton loading machine for loading coated paperboard cartons onto mandrels carried on rotating turrets and the like, whereby the cartons are erected and formed before further filling and closing operations. It is well known in the coated paperboard carton packaging art to provide such machines with detection means for detecting carton jams and other problems. However, the prior art detection means function to shut down the entire machine. The shutting down of an entire packaging machine includes the withdrawing of the carton heaters, and accordingly, cartons which are in process must be scrapped because they lose their heat and they cannot be programmed again. The cartons that are lost and which must be scrapped because the entire packaging machine has shut down increases the cost of packaging. Furthermore, the fact that all of the containers on the machine must be removed, and the entire machine reloaded, creates lost production time which entails further economic losses.